


Pranks and Gags, Oh My!

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk tries to explain the unexplainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Gags, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pranks and Gags, Oh My!  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 255  
>  **Summary:** Kirk tries to explain the unexplainable.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'prank' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

Doctor McCoy had his head down and continued to snicker to himself as he worked to remove the sand the children had put in his medical bag. Several of the children on the planet had asked him, after he began putting the instruments back in his bag if he would like help filling it up. Of course he had said yes and the children had filled his bag with sand. 

Spock glanced over at Doctor McCoy. “What is amusing?”

Failing to hide the amusement in his own eyes Kirk laughed. He hadn’t expected to see the day celebrated so far away from home. “Spock, today is April first.” 

He still didn’t understand. 

At the quizzical look on Spock’s face, Kirk continued, “This is the day people pull pranks on each other and of course if you fall for it you’re called an April fool.” He took a deep breath and quickly added, “If I’m remembering history correctly; in Ireland the traditional prank was to give someone a letter and then the person he was supposed to give it to would ask him to take it to someone else, and it would keep repeating until....”

“And that is amusing?”

Kirk released his breath with a loud sigh. “Well, it’s supposed to be.” 

From the look Spock was giving him, Kirk knew he still didn’t get it. He gave a quick prayer of thanks, at least he wasn’t trying to explain the ‘pull my finger’ gag before he took a deep breath and tried one more time.


End file.
